Our Special Little Game
by titlemecrazy
Summary: It's been three weeks since the Triple Win and Troy and Gabriella are still just friends. When they babysit Troy's little sister, will things change between them because of a game? TxG::HIATUS::
1. Our Game

**A/N: **Hey! I'm sorry about the waits for my other stories. I had this cute little idea so I had to type it up. And don't think of the title in a perverted way, please. If you weren't, THANK YOU! Ok. I have a question at the bottom for you so please answer in a review or PM. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but Elizabeth and Riley.

----------------

Our Special Little Game 

It had been three weeks since the "Triple Win" and Gabriella had still kept her feelings to herself. She was still _just friends _with Troy Bolton, the school's number one hottie.

Gabriella sighed as she thought about all of the times she could have told him, but was too chicken. She was in her history class, the only class she didn't really pay attention to, yet she still aced everything. Gabriella looked at the clock above the doorway. _10:29_. There was only one minute left until free period.

She would have an hour and a half of free time and then it was lunch.

Gabriella snapped back to reality when someone hit her shoulder as they passed. _Apparently the bell rang, _she thought as she looked up to see the person who hit her.

"Hey Troy," she smiled.

"Hey Gabs. I see I had to hit you to break you out of your daydream."

She nodded sheepishly.

"What do you wanna do for free period?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shot him a confused glance. "I thought you had free period workout?"

Troy shook his head, making Gabriella really confused. "Dad said we could have a few days off because of-"

Gabriella cut him off. "Because of the new baby," she smiled. "What's it feel like being a big brother?"

Troy groaned. "It's so loud! Sometimes I have to put my headphones on and turn the music up really loud to drain the crying out."

Gabriella laughed, "Don't be so dramatic! Elizabeth Genevieve Bolton," Gabriella sighed happily," is _so_ cute! Don't you think she's cute?" She gave him a cute face to go along with her question.

He chuckled at her face and replied, "She's adorable when she's not crying. And she only stops crying when…never mind." Troy turned away blushing. Gabriella smiled and turned him back towards her. "When what?" she asked her best friend. Troy looked at his feet as he answered, "When I hold her or play with her."

"Awww, that's so cute!" Gabriella squealed. Troy reached his hand up to the back of his neck. "Um…Gabi?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to help me baby-sit tonight?" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella smiled warmly at her friend. "Of course, Troy."

-

After the school day ended, Troy rushed to his locker, leaving Gabriella behind, and grabbed his things. He flew down the hallway to Gabriella's locker so he could get to it before her. He leaned up against it and caught his breath.

After five minutes of waiting, Gabriella finally came out of their last period class. _She must have been talking to the teacher again_, Troy thought. He smiled and shook his head at the idea.

"Oh, hey!" Gabriella grinned when she reached her locker.

"Were you talking to the teacher again?" Troy asked with amusement. He found it very funny.

"Yes. We have a project coming up. Were you even listening to the teacher?"

Troy shook his head. "No, I was looking at y-"

"You were looking at what?" she asked. He shook it off and told her he'd tell her later.

Gabriella gathered her books and shut her locker. She turned to Troy and they were off. Gabriella sat on the bleachers while Troy was practicing with his team. At 5:30pm, Troy and Gabriella left. They arrived to Troy's house fifteen minutes later.

"Alright, you call your mom," Troy smirked, "and I'll get the snacks."

Gabriella nodded and grabbed the portable phone. She dialed her mother's phone number and walked upstairs. On the second ring, the phone was answered.

Gabriella/_Gabriella's mom_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mom."

"_Oh, hi, sweetheart. What do you need?"_

"I'm over at Troy's babysitting Elizabeth."

"_Okay. Be home by 10:30. I assume you'll be eating there."_

"Yeah, I will. Bye."

Gabriella hung up the phone just as she reached Elizabeth's room. She looked inside to see Mrs. Bolton picking Elizabeth up from the crib. Gabriella smiled and knocked on the doorframe. Mrs. Bolton looked over at her and grinned. "Gabriella, dear, did Troy talk you into babysitting Liz for him again?"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Well, I was just heading out for work so would you mind taking her for me?"

"Not at all Lisa." She remembered how Lisa had told her to call her by her first name last time she babysat. Gabriella carefully took Elizabeth out of Lisa's arms. Lisa walked out of the house and left for work.

Gabriella smiled at the little girl in her arms. "Hi Lizzy," Gabriella greeted happily. Gabriella walked down the last few steps and she saw Troy waiting for her in the dining room.

She stepped into the doorway when he smirked and asked, "Who's making dinner?"

Gabriella sighed as she went further into the room. Troy stood up from the chair he was in and walked closer to his friend and sister. Gabriella handed Elizabeth to him and questioned, "Why? Are your parents not going to be here for dinner?" Inside, she was hoping they could be alone. She loved when it was just the two of them with Elizabeth. It felt like they were a little family of their own.

He knocked her out of her thoughts as he answered, "Nope. Mom has work and Dad is out with his friends."

She smiled. 'Yes! We can play our game again!' Gabriella thought.

"You know what that means, right?" he smirked.

'You know, it almost seems like he wants to play this game.' She nodded and whispered in his ear, "Time to play house, right?"

He nodded. Troy turned around with his sister and headed for the living room.

"Hold it!" she stated, getting into character. Troy stopped and turned around. "Don't think you're getting off that easy." He gave her a confused look. "Dinner? I will let you know right now. I'm not gonna be the one cooking and cleaning. I'll take care of my little girl."

Troy walked closer and corrected his potential wife, "_Our_ little girl."

She smiled at her potential husband. The game they were playing, house, was like an acting game. Gabriella is the wife/mother; Troy, the husband/father; and Elizabeth, their daughter. Gabriella loved this game.

Troy handed Elizabeth to Gabriella and walked to the kitchen, saying, "I'll cook. Angel hair pasta?"

She nodded. "You know your wife so well."

He chuckled and started to fix their dinner. After dinner, Troy took Elizabeth to the living room as Gabriella insisted she'd clean up. Gabriella finished washing the dishes and snuck to the living room doorway. Troy didn't realize Gabriella was standing there. He was talking to Elizabeth. "I really love playing this game. When you get older, and you hear about this, you're gonna think we're crazy. But I can't disagree with you there. I love your pretend mommy very much."

Gabriella didn't need to hear anything else. She now knew that the love of her life felt the same way. Gabriella smiled as she walked the rest of the way into the living room. She gracefully sat on the couch next to Troy and Elizabeth.

"Hey, Troy," she greeted. She looked down at Elizabeth. "Hey, Lizzy," she grinned.

Elizabeth gurgled and grabbed Troy's thumb. Gabriella nodded to herself as Troy looked down at his sister, or pretend daughter. She interlaced fingers with his free hand. As soon as she did this, he looked into her eyes lovingly. "Do you really feel that way?" Gabriella asked.

Troy didn't even have to think about what she was asking about. Without hesitation, he replied, "Yes."

She smiled sweetly and said, "I feel the same."

They both leaned in and their lips met in a long-awaited kiss. Gabriella pulled apart soon, realizing something. "We should probably put Elizabeth to bed." He nodded as he looked at the clock that read 8:15pm.

Gabriella held out her arms for Elizabeth. Troy chuckled and handed his sister to Gabriella. Together, they went upstairs to put Elizabeth to bed. The rest of the night was peaceful; Troy asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend, and, of course, she said yes.

At 10:15pm, Lisa drove Gabriella home.

-

_**Nine years later**_

Troy and Gabriella dated since that special night nine years ago. They went to the same college, University of New Mexico, where Troy got his teaching degree for physical education and Gabriella got her teaching degree for high school science. The entire gang went to the same college. They graduated from college in 2013. After graduating, the gang moved back to Albuquerque.

On January 1st, 2014, Troy and Gabriella got married.

Now, in 2016, Troy and Gabriella sat in their dining room eating breakfast. Gabriella smiled at their two-year-old son, Riley Nicholas Bolton. He was exactly like Troy, except for one thing: his gorgeous brown eyes.

Troy finished eating his breakfast and stood up, grabbing the empty plates on the table. Gabriella heard the doorbell ring so she got up to get it after she took Riley out of his seat. She carried him on her hip as she walked to the front door.

She looked through the peep hole and then at her watch. She giggled quietly and opened the door. "7:15. Perfect timing, Sharpay."

Sharpay smiled and replied, "Of course I'm on time. I love babysitting little Riley." Sharpay took Riley from Gabriella and said good-bye after gathering all of his stuff.

Gabriella walked back to the dining room. "Troy, Sharpay came and got Riley."

Troy looked up at her from the newspaper he was reading and the coffee he was drinking. "That's good. Are you ready to go to work?" She nodded and grabbed her bag. He put his coffee mug into the sink.

They walked out to Troy's car and they were on their way to the place they both worked, East High.

----------------

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Anyway, the question. Do you want me to continue it? If not it will just be a one-shot. And don't worry, I won't stop writing One Wish Granted or Connor, Bailee, and Gabriella. Please REVIEW!! I'll take ideas, but NO FLAMES!


	2. Our Life

**Hey! I decided to give this story a try so it's no longer a oneshot. I really have no idea what I'm going to do with this and I'll need your help on ideas! But, one thing I do know is that this story is NOT my top priority so don't expect that many updates. Thanks for reading. I'm hoping for a lot of support!**

**Riley is mine! All mine! Not Disney's; MINE!! Yay!**

* * *

**Our Life**

Troy and Gabriella walked into the high school hand-in-hand to hear Sharpay and Taylor laughing.

"You see!" Sharpay said, pointing to them, "They even walk into school holding hands just like they used to."

Troy rolled his eyes at the drama teacher and kissed Gabriella good-bye before walking towards the gymnasium. "And he kisses her before he leaves, too," Troy shouted behind him before Sharpay could. Gabriella smiled towards Troy as he looked at her from the end of the hall. "Love you," he shouted.

"Love you, too," she replied.

When she looked back to her friends, they had smirks on their faces. "And they even-"

"That's enough, Shar," Gabriella said, cutting her off. "By the way, what's Riley helping you with today? And where is he?"

Sharpay laughed as she heard that. Sharpay brought Riley with her to work and babysat him there. She usually used him for her class plans. "He's with Zeke at the bakery. My classes aren't doing anything important today. Of course, he'll have lunch with his mommy and daddy."

Gabriella looked towards Taylor. "You've been really quiet today," she noticed, "What's up?"

Taylor smiled at her. "I was just thinking about some news that I've heard lately."

Gabriella smiled, rolling her eyes. "Come on. So I'm pregnant again, what's the big deal?"

Sharpay widened her eyes and looked at Gabriella. "You're pregnant?" she waited as Gabriella nodded, "How come I'm always left out of the loop?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"Well, I've got to get going," Taylor said, "I still have a few of my English classes' essay scores to put in the computer."

Sharpay and Gabriella waved goodbye to their friend and continued down the deserted hallway.

"Now," Sharpay directed Gabriella's attention, "How far along are you?"

Gabriella shrugged and walked away, saying, "I don't feel like telling you." She had to try her hardest to suppress her laughter.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you don't feel like telling me?" Sharpay shrieked, running to catch up with her.

"Just that," Gabriella replied, "I don't feel like it." She watched in amusement as Sharpay made the most hilarious face ever.

"Tell me!" she stepped in front of her.

Gabriella finally cracked and laughed hysterically, "I was kidding, Shar!"

Sharpay sighed in relief and Gabriella answered her question, "I'm three and a half months along."

Sharpay felt her forehead to see if she was sick and delusional or if she heard correctly. "I'm sorry, but I thought I heard you say three and a half months," she laughed.

Gabriella nodded. "I am three and a half months along."

Sharpay's eyes almost popped out of the sockets. She grabbed Gabriella by the shoulders and said, "You went _three and a half months _without telling me?? Are you crazy?"

Gabriella smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, Shar. But, I will name him or her after you."

Sharpay drew back with a confused face. "How will you do that?"

Gabriella started walking down the hall again, Sharpay right beside her. "Simple. If it's a girl, her first or middle name will be Michelle. And if it's a boy, it'll be Michael. What do you think?"

Sharpay shook her head just as they reached their classrooms, which were right across the hall from each other. "No! I have a way better idea! I'll tell you when I think of it," she screamed.

Gabriella laughed at her friend's reaction. "I'll see you later, Shar."

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The lunch bell rang throughout East High School and Gabriella stood at the front of her classroom. "All right, kids. Have a good lunch." She wandered over to the door while students filed through to the hallway.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Bolton," her best student, Anastasia, said to her.

"You as well, Anastasia," Gabriella smiled. Anastasia was always the last to leave and wish her a wonderful day. Gabriella walked back to her desk to grab her purse before she walked out into the hall, locking the classroom door behind her.

"Hey," she heard Sharpay walk up beside her, "I came up with an idea!"

"Well, that's a first," Troy teased, suddenly appearing at his wife's side.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Stay out of it, Bolton." She turned back to Gabriella, completely shutting Troy out. "Anyway, how about…" She quickly glanced back to Troy. Seeing he was still there, she said, "Leave Bolton. Can't you tell I'm holding a conversation here?"

Troy raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Oh really? I didn't notice."

Gabriella sighed at their bickering and tapped Troy on the shoulder. "Troy, honey?" she asked, catching his attention, "Why don't you go and get the car? I'll be out in a minute and then we can have lunch with Riley."

Troy nodded, kissing Gabriella. He turned to leave, but before he did he sent Sharpay a glare, which she returned. After a few seconds of the two glaring at each other, they burst out laughing. They hugged and when he walked away, Sharpay called out, "See you later Bolton!"

Once he was out of sight, the two teachers continued their conversation as they headed for the front doors. "Anyway," Sharpay continued, "how about you tell me your favorite names and I pick one out. Then it's a win-win situation."

Gabriella smiled and agreed with the suggestion. "Okay, Troy and I have talked about some names so far and later on if we come up with anymore, I'll let you know."

Sharpay grinned, "All right, what are they?"

Gabriella stopped for a second, picking up a piece of paper and throwing it in the trash. "For girls, I like Savannah Michelle and Addison Brooke. Troy likes Sarah Madison and Samantha Nichole. And, for boys, I love the names Dalton James and Carson Troy. Troy wants Andrew Joseph or Oliver Wesley. What do you think?"

Sharpay put a hand to her chin and thought for a bit, both of them reaching the front double doors. "Hmm…" Sharpay stopped short before she had a chance to answer because they heard Troy honk outside. "I'll let you know later. I think lover boy is a little too impatient."

Gabriella laughed along with her friend as she began to push open the door in front of her. "Yeah," she agreed, "tell me when I get back."

Sharpay nodded and Gabriella walked through the now open door.

"Hey," she said suddenly turning around, "are you having lunch with Zeke today?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No, I can't. It's my week for cafeteria duty."

Gabriella gave a small laugh, "Good luck with that!"

Troy honked again.

"Thanks, Gabi. Now you better go before he gets any more impatient…" There were a few moments of silence before they both chorused, "Not possible," and giggled as Troy yet again pressed his hand to the horn.

* * *

**Alright, I need help with what this kid is gonna be (girl or boy) and what the name should be. Suggestions are welcome!! In other news (lol.), should any of the other couples have any kids? Any of your ideas are welcome! Please review!**


	3. Our Family

**Hey! I decided to update this since I had some inspiration. That would be a thanks to my friends Brian and HSMandChelseaFCfan. So, thanks you two! I appreciate your help! Also, I was asked to put up a list of everyone's jobs.**

Gabriella - Science teacher at East High School

Troy - Phys. Ed teacher at EHS

Sharpay - Drama teacher at EHS

Zeke - Owner of Baylor's Bakery

Taylor - English teacher at EHS

Chad - Owner of a sports center (I have yet to name it)

Ryan - Famous singer

Kelsi - Composer, writes all of Ryan's songs

**I hope that helps! Also, please let me know if any of the other couples should have kids. They're all married! BTW, some of the stuff at the bottom is important so please read it.**

**I only own Riley, Elizabeth, and the new baby Bolton that has yet to have a gender and name(HINT HINT)**

* * *

Our Family 

Troy and Gabriella drove to Baylor's Bakery to eat lunch with their son. Troy parked in their reserved parking space and the couple got out of the vehicle. They connected their hands and walked into the shop.

"Mmm," Gabriella breathed in the scent of Zeke's famous double chocolate cookies, "Smells good, Baylor."

Zeke turned at the voice of the company. He smiled at Troy and Gabriella before he turned back to the dish he was creating.

Troy picked Riley up out of the child seat and held him close.

"Sharpay called during her planning period and told me she finally found out you two were having another baby," Zeke informed them, sitting on the opposite side of their booth, "I totally forgot about it. Of course, she doesn't have to know that I already knew."

Troy chuckled and Gabriella came over from getting them some bread for an appetizer. She set the bread and butter down and took Riley from her husband. He stepped out of the booth so he could sit on the end. He slid in next to her and Riley, who was sat on his mother's lap.

"Okay, I'm sure you two didn't come to chat," Zeke said, standing up, "What are we having?"

Troy glanced at his wife and son before answering Zeke, "I'll have a cheeseburger and homemade fries with a root beer, Gabs will have some noodle soup and a grilled cheese with some milk, and Riley will have some of your chicken poppers and chocolate milk."

Zeke turned to leave while Riley gave Troy a puppy dog pout.

Troy sighed and called out, "Zeke, do you have any barbeque chips in the back?"

Zeke grinned and gave a nod before disappearing to the kitchen.

Troy turned with a faint smile on his face. "Thank you, Daddy," Riley said brightly. "You're welcome, buddy," Troy replied, running his hand through his son's light brown hair.

Gabriella shook her head at her husband. "Do you know you're a pushover?" she laughed.

Troy gaped at her. "I am not!" he argued.

"Troy can I have some watermelon?" Gabriella asked with the same face Riley wore minutes earlier.

Troy jumped out of his seat and answered, "Right away, Gabi!" He ran into the kitchen and came out seconds later with a bowl of watermelon. He sat down next to her again as she began to laugh. "What?" he asked.

"You see?" Gabriella pointed to the watermelon.

"What?" Troy panicked, "Is it the wrong kind?"

Gabriella laughed again, "No. Troy, you're being a pushover."

Troy turned a bit red as he realized she was right…as always. **(Just a tip: you'll need to remember that.) **"Are you saying it's a bad thing that I want to keep my family happy?" he said, defending himself.

Gabriella shook her head. "Of course that's not what I'm saying. You just need to learn to use discipline sometimes." Troy agreed and Zeke soon came with their drinks.

"Root beer for Troy, milk for Gabriella, chocolate milk for Riley, and a coke for me. I'll be right back with the food," he told them, handing their drinks to them as he came across it. He zipped back to the kitchen and was back again with the rest of their meals. "Cheeseburger and fries, noodle soup and grilled cheese, and, for everyone's favorite little man, chicken poppers and barbeque chips." Zeke set the plates in front of them before sitting down with his lasagna.

"That looks really good," Gabriella gushed, "Could I try some?"

Zeke smirked as he thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. He got a fork full and Gabriella's mouth met the fork halfway across the table.

"Mmm… That's delicious!"

Zeke smiled, proud of his work and they continued to eat their lunch and hold tiny conversations. "So," Zeke started, "what are you going to name the little bundle of joy?"

Gabriella shrugged, "We haven't decided completely. Sharpay's going to pick from our favorites."

Troy turned towards his wife. "She is?" he asked, "When did this happen?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she shifted Riley to her other leg. "It happened this morning and I told you in the car on the way here."

Troy looked utterly confused now. "You did?"

"Yes, I did. I told you right when we left the parking lot."

"Oh, okay." Troy turned the conversation another way. "We haven't told Riley about it yet. We finally decided that we should tell him tonight."

Zeke nodded in understanding as Gabriella rolled her eyes again.

_Typical male to forget and then change the subject so he won't have to go through any reminders. Ugh! They are so predictable. I bet he's going to ask about it when we head back to the school, _Gabriella thought.

Two minutes later, Troy looked down at his watch. "Sorry man," he looked back up to Zeke, "We've got to get going if we're going to make it on time." Zeke waved it aside as they all got out of the booth.

Gabriella kissed Riley goodbye. She pushed his hair back and said, "Mommy and Daddy will be back at 3:30, baby. I'll miss you." She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him tight.

"I wuv you Mommy," the little boy mumbled into his mother's chest.

"I love you, too."

Troy took him from her and told her to head out to the car. She left, hesitantly, and Troy kissed the top of Riley's head before walking over to the child chair and setting him down. "I'll see you soon, Buddy." He waved and his son waved back. Troy then left the bakery and soon enough, he and Gabriella were heading back to East High.

"So, Sharpay's picking the name, huh?"

Gabriella ignored him as she thought, _I knew it._

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Sharpay!" Gabriella screamed from down the hallway.

Sharpay turned on her heel and rushed over. "Yeah?"

They began to walk towards their classrooms for planning period. "Did you choose a girl and boy name yet?"

Sharpay shook her head with a look of apology. "I couldn't decide. I'll tell you as soon as I pick. Okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "As soon as you do."

They then did their "handshake" where Sharpay flicked her hands at Gabriella saying "Ma!" and Gabriella copied her.

They walked into their separate classroom and finished out the day as they always did.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella followed Troy into the house carrying Riley. They sat down on the living room couch with their son in the middle.

"Okay, Riley," Gabriella said, "Mommy and Daddy have something we want to tell you."

Riley gazed at his mom curiously. "Good?" he asked innocently.

Gabriella nodded. "It's very good."

Riley smiled his wide, toothy smile and anxiously asked what it was. Both Troy and Gabriella let out a breath. "Well…I think your daddy would like to tell you," Gabriella stated, chickening out.

Troy flung his hands all over the place to tell his wife no, but he stopped short when his son turned his attention to him. "Hmm…I really don't know how to say this. So here it goes. Bud, your mommy is-" Troy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Sharpay burst through the door.

"I've got it! I picked the perfect name!!" she came to a halt when she found the small family on the couch, and Troy looking very annoyed. "Did I interrupt something?" Troy nodded, the annoyed expression never leaving his face. "Sorry, but Gabi told me to tell her as soon as I picked."

Troy turned his head to his wife, who had an innocent smile on her face.

"Well, could you wait out on the back porch for her?" Troy asked, "She'll be there when we're finished here."

Gabriella and Sharpay both shot him confused looks. "Why the back porch?" they asked together.

"Because I know the two of you and with this subject, you'll be squealing about how cute it is."

They both shrugged and Sharpay stalked off to the back porch after quickly grabbing a bottle of iced tea from the refrigerator.

Troy turned his attention back to his son. "So," he continued, "Mommy's gonna have-"

"Gabriella!"

Again, he was interrupted. "That must be our 'daughter'. Tell me again why she comes here after school _and _has her own room here?" Troy questioned. His answer was obviously not going to be answered at that precise moment as Gabriella stood up and took Riley with her to the front door.

Elizabeth stood there with her backpack and lunch box.

"What is it, sweetie?"

The nine-year-old looked up at her and asked, "Could you help me with my homework?"

Gabriella smiled a little. "Sure. I'll be up in a while. You go ahead to your room and get started."

The little girl nodded and ran up the steps.

Gabriella strolled back over to the couch, Riley clinging to her shirt, and sat down in her previous spot.

"Okay Riley. Daddy's not going to be interrupted anymore," Troy reassured himself more than his son. "Alright. Mommy's going to have another baby. So you're going to get a brother or sister, okay?"

Riley nodded, leaning into his mother.

Gabriella took one of Riley's hands and placed it on her stomach. "Your sibling is in there, baby," she informed him softly.

He rested his head on her stomach and listened. "I'm gonna be a big brudder," the two-year-old smiled.

"You're going to be a big brother," Troy repeated.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! If you got the hint in my disclaimer, PLEASE TAKE IT! Also, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! They're really going down now. What should the title for the next chapter be? It has to be Our something, if you haven't caught on yet.**

**This has nothing to do with the story or fanfiction, really, but I've been listening to Crash and Burn and I can only find ONE Troyella! If you have a youtube account, could you possibly make a Troyella video for that song? Thanks! And sorry for the total randomness there! **


End file.
